


Sibling Rivalry

by amandapanda425



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425
Summary: Prompt #10: One day, I'll be dead and you'll regret that!Marisol just needs the girls to stop fighting for one day.
Kudos: 4





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I've never attempted kid fic before, so I'm hoping I did okay with this. I have an idea for a multi-chapter fic that would start with the Charmed Ones as children, so I want to practice the characterization now. Please let me know what you think!

“Maggie! Go away and leave us alone!” Mel yelled as she pushed the 10-year-old out of her room and slammed the door.

“Mom! Mel’s being mean and won’t let me hang out with her and Neko!” Maggie yelled, running down the stairs to find Marisol. “I just want to watch their movie with them! It’s not fair!” 

Marisol took a deep breath and braced herself for what had to be the tenth screaming match between the girls today. Maggie came running into the kitchen with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“They’re watching 10 Things I Hate About You and you know I like that movie, too,” Maggie whined.

“I know you like that movie. But remember how we talked about privacy? Mel and Neko want to spend time together, just the two of them. That doesn’t mean Mel doesn’t love you or want you around. It means she needs to spend time with her friends, too. You had Lucy spend the night last weekend and you got to spend time with just her. How would you have felt if Mel wanted to be with the two of you the whole time Lucy was here?”

“I would have liked it because Mel is my big sister and she’s the coolest. But Mel doesn’t like me or want me around,” Maggie said with her voice getting higher pitched as the tears started coming faster.

“Sweetheart, Mel loves you. But she’s also 17. When you get older, you’ll want to spend time with just your friends and you won’t want me or Mel around. It’s just being a teenager. Now, do you want to help me make some cookies for after dinner” Marisol said, as she hugged Maggie and stroked hair.

“Okay, but only if they’re chocolate chip,” Maggie said, her cries starting to slow to a soft whimper. 

Marisol started to pull out the baking supplies, hoping this would distract Maggie and prevent another fight with Mel, at least for the rest of the day. 

* * *

Marisol sat in the study, grading papers and sipping tea. Suddenly, she heard doors start to slam upstairs and stomping feet going down the hallway. 

“Just stay out of my room! I don’t want you in there!” Mel yelled, trying to get Maggie to leave her alone once again.

“You’re the worst big sister ever! I wish I had a different big sister who actually liked me and would play with me!” Maggie yelled, as she slammed her door shut.

“Well, one day I’ll be dead and you’ll regret that!” Mel screamed back as she slammed her door.

With that remark, Marisol could hear Maggie begin to scream and cry once more. Marisol went upstairs to try and diffuse the situation. 

Marisol walked into Maggie’s room, finding her curled up on the bed around her pillow and sobbing.

“Mommy, I don’t want Mel to die. I didn’t mean it when I said she was the worst big sister ever. I just wanted Mel to play beauty shop with me because I like fixing her hair. But Mel never wants to play with me. Did Mel really mean that she’ll die one day?” Maggie said, her sobs starting to reach hysterical levels.

“Well, honey, everyone will eventually die,” Marisol said, trying to find a way to comfort Maggie while also staying honest with her. “But Mel is still young, so she’ll be around for a good long while.” 

“Will you die one day, Mommy?” Maggie asked, looking at her with big eyes filled with tears.

“One day, I will. But I’m still young, too. I plan on being here to watch you grow up and fall in love and figure out what kind of person you’re going to become. You don’t have to worry about Mel or me going anywhere anytime soon.” 

“Do you promise?” Maggie asked, putting out a pinky for her mom to swear.

“I promise you, my love. Now, I want you to go put on your pajamas and meet me downstairs. I’m going to go talk to your sister and then we’re going to spend the night together. Just me and my two best girls. How does that sound?”

“Okay, mommy. I love you.”

Marisol walked over to Mel’s room and softly knocked on the door. Mel was sitting inside, listening to Letters from Cleo on full blast. 

“Go away, Maggie. I told you I don’t want to play Beauty Shop,” Mel said, not opening her eyes.

“It’s not Maggie, mija. You know we’ve talked about how you need to practice kindness and patience with your sister. What’s been going on?” Marisol said, sitting next to Mel on the bed. 

“She’s just always around. She always wants to watch a movie or braid my hair or try on my clothes or just watch what I’m doing. I feel like a zoo animal,” Mel said, her hands waving around in frustration.

“That’s because she thinks you are the coolest person in the entire world. She idolizes you and wants to spend as much time with you as she possibly can,” Marisol responded.

“Well, could she not? I just want to be left alone.” 

“I know that you need your space sometimes and Maggie does, too. But sweetheart, to say that you’ll die one day and Maggie will regret it? That was just cruel. Maggie is different from us. Every feeling that you or I have, Maggie feels that times ten. You know how sensitive she can be.”

“I know I shouldn’t have said that,” Mel said, looking down at the ground, realizing she went too far in her frustration. “I was just so annoyed.”

“I understand. But I think you owe your little sister an apology and some of your time. Now, put on your pajamas and meet me downstairs. You are going to watch at least one movie with Maggie and me, and you’re not going to complain for even one second.” 

“Okay. I can do that. Can we have ice cream cookie sundaes, though? I know you and Maggie made cookies earlier.”

“I think that can be arranged.” 

Marisol grabbed the ice cream and cookies from the kitchen and stood at the doorway as Maggie sat next to Mel on the couch.

“I’m sorry I said I wished you weren’t my sister,” Maggie said, looking down at the floor and still slightly pouting.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you and said you would regret that when I died. That wasn’t very nice of me. You’re still my favorite sister,” Mel said. 

“I’m your only sister,” Maggie said, starting to laugh.

“Well, then you win the race by a mile,” Mel said, pulling Maggie in for a hug. “I love you, munchkin. You want to braid my hair while we watch the movie?”

“Only if I can do the fishtail braid.”

“Have at it,” Mel said, moving down to the ground so Maggie could play with her hair.

Marisol joined her daughters in the living room with the cookies and ice cream. She smiled at her two daughters, now laughing with each other, and thought of her other daughter who she wished could be there with them today. 

  
  



End file.
